deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Arcade
An Arcade is a location that can be visited during the Always be Looting event. Arcades have few supplies that can be found within it. There are some vending machines with food, as well as 1-2 playable arcade machines. Additionally, Swarmed Arcades feature gachapon prize machines that can be broken open for food, morale, Shooting training, or strength+fitness training. Using the arcade machines will cause time to pass and, in that time, zombies will spawn. It is advised that you have other group members around to guard the character interacting with the machines. If not guarded, they will have to defend themselves against more zombies. Alternatively, a character with high Mechanical (5 or higher) can dismantle the arcade machine for gas, which does not cause time to pass. Variants Dead Arcade As the name suggests, it is an arcade with a fairly sluggish crowd of zombies. Swarmed Arcade Swarmed arcades have a significantly larger horde of zombies that are usually more aggresive as well. It contains a gachapon machine in addition to the usual arcade machine. Arcade (city) Within city events, players may choose to visit a small arcade building which contains only one playable arcade machine. Event Text Dead Arcade The group finds a pretty big arcade, full of now silent video games. Maybe if you check, one of them will be gas or battery powered. That could happen. Swarmed Arcade The group spots an arcade. The dead completely swarm the inside of it. It's probably a bad idea to go in there. Or is it? At least bring someone to watch your back. Arcade machine This arcade machine seems to be working! It's not very clear how it can run without electricity. Not sapient: Character stares at the arcade machine in confusion. What seperates people from animals is mostly that animals don't play video games. At least, for the most part. Sapient, alone: With no one trustworthy nearby to watch out for zombies, playing it could be dangerous. Sapient, not alone: Character considers taking a videogame break while he/she is guarded. Character plays the arcade game Character plays an old arcade game named Game and really gets into it. Possible game names: DEATH ROAD TO CANADA, DEATH SPLATTERS, TOUCH OF DEATH, POLYBIUS, DEATHSPLOSIONAL, U*L*T*R*A*D*E*A*T*H Like all video games ever made, playing it increases your skills with guns. The critics were right. Before Character knew it, 2 hours had passed. * Character +1 Shooting * Character Shooting revealed * Character +1 Morale If character is alone There was no one around to defend Character during this, so he/she had to fend off zombies while playing. Watch out! * 7-13 zombies spawn in the room Character dismantles the arcade machine Character starts taking the arcade machine apart to see how it runs. After some quick rooting around, he/she figures out the reason. It turns out all these old arcade machines are gas powered! Character carefully drains the gas out of its compartment. * +40-70 gas Gachapon machine Character finds an unbroken prize machine. You'd use to put in a quarter and get something. Now it's more convenient to just smash it. Possible capsule types: *''The machine is full of gumballs.'' *''It contains little capsules full of cheap toys.'' *''The prizes are capsules with small figurines.'' *''The machine has capsules filled with green fluid.'' *''The machine is over half empty, but contains candy.'' *''It's full of capsules housing tiny toy guns.'' Smash it open! Character smashes the prize machine open. Gumballs He/she stuffs all the gumballs into a sack. They are technically food if you eat a lot of them. * +4 food Cheap toys The capsules contain rubber balls, tiny plastic novelty spiders, fake barf, and so on. Nice! * Character +1 Morale Small figurines One of the figurines in the capsules was an ULTRA-RARE LIMITED EDITION! Whoa! It's very inspiring. * Character +2 Morale Green fluid The capsules are all full of MUTAGENIC OOZE that open and splatter on him/her. THIS OOZE IS A DISCONTINUED LIMITED EDITION! A COLLECTORS ITEM!!! WHOAAAAA! * Character +1 Strength * Character +1 Fitness * Character becomes physically taller and their skin turns green. Candy Character collects the candy in the machine. It's his/her favorite! * Character +1 Morale * +3 food Toy guns Character takes one of the toy guns, and immediately accidentally shoots himself/herself in the eye! Ouch! An important lesson about firearms is learned. * Character +1 Shooting Category:Locations